The Thump of the Bass
by Aramil Darkblood
Summary: After finding out that the man of her dreams is engaged to another, Vinyl Scratch finds herself in a rut. But a man finds his way into her life. Can he bring her back from the brink before it's too late? Or will she find someone after all?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night, not that it mattered to her. Her neon blue, short, ragged hair blew in the biting breeze, which caused her to huddle deeper in her silver jacket. Her signature purple sunglasses, which she wore for reasons she didn't like to talk about, protected her eyes from the frigid temperatures, while a black scarf wrapped around her face to keep her nose from freezing. Her legs weren't as well protected, only sporting a pair of tight black jeans. Her fault for taking a gig during the winter, she noted. She was thankful that they at least took the time to set everything up for her beforehand. She would have lost it had she needed to carry her entire set-up from her apartment to the venue and back. She hefted a backpack, which held a few records, along with a change of clothes for later that evening.

She grumbled nonsense as she approached the familiar sign of the local club, the Black Mare. The familiar thumping bass greeted her before anyone else did, to which she was grateful. She didn't have the energy to deal with any more people than she had to. As she approached the back door, a tall, well-muscled man came up to her, holding a broad hand in front of her. His black ensemble hid his body, which would serve as an advantage to him if anyone looked to cause trouble. The woman sighed.

"Relax, man. I'm just here to play my set and get out. Not looking to make any trouble for ya," she said, flashing a pass that was given to her by the club's owner, along with her trademark cocksure grin. The bouncer nodded and stepped aside, quickly opening the door for her. She stepped inside, grateful to be out of the cold, if only for a few hours. She made her way down the dingy hallway, the distinct smell of alcohol reaching her nostrils. The bite of the aroma made her wince a bit, but it reminded her of how much she loved this job. Providing something that helped people take their minds off of their problems, allowing them to become closer than they thought possible. Of course, she wasn't serving alcohol.

"Vinyl! Ya made it!" Came a familiar voice. A stout middle-aged man stood before her, clad in the most garish coat she'd ever seen. Beneath it, he wore a pair of purple suit pants, a purple vest, and white dress-shirt. He made a motion to hug her, which she accepted.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you, Z?" She teased, playfully punching his shoulder. He laughed and ruffled her hair, which fell back to its usual unkempt appearance quickly.

"Alright, the other guy's just about to finish up. That'll give ya a few minutes to warm up and get ya'self ready. Sound good?" The manager asked, to which Vinyl nodded.

"Sure thing, Z. I'll be ready in ten," she said simply as the man turned to walk away. Just as he did, he turned back around, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a bit of money. He handed it to her, a kind smile on his face.

"Good ta have ya back, kid. We missed ya," he said softly, a twinkle of familiar doting in his blue eyes. She took it gratefully and hugged him again, sighing and blinking back tears.

"It's good to be back, Z. I missed this place," she murmured, pulling away and smiling. He chuckled and walked away, whistling a tune as he left earshot. Vinyl took another look at what he'd given her before turning to the green room. She closed the door behind her, removing her jacket and placing it on a hanger. Beneath it she wore a white tee-shit with her own logo on it, which spelled out "DJ PON-3" in various manners of script. A long-sleeved mesh undershirt was beneath that, which ran past the hem of her sleeves and stopped right at her wrists. She stretched her arms out, enjoying being free from the large, cumbersome jacket she wore while walking. She then surveyed the room, taking in each familiar detail.

There was an old, beaten-up couch at the far end of the room, which she remembered passing out on during several occasions. She chuckled at the vague memories, remembering the kindness that Z had shown her when she was first starting out. He had given her as many spots on stage as he could, let her sleep on the couch in the green room. He even treated her to dinner every once in a while. He was like a father to her, and she was more than happy to be back. She then turned her attention to the vanity, which lay flush against a nearby wall. She took a few steps and ran her fingers over the wood, catching her own reflection in the mirror. She was lean, but not exactly wiry, as she had enough meat on her bones, as men often harassed her, "in all the right places." She was just above five-foot-six, which she reached when she was fourteen. She sighed as she caught her sunglasses, and reminders of what lay beneath them welled up inside of her.

_**That's why he took her instead. She had the most gorgeous eyes. But me? Hmph.**_

She shook her head violently. It wasn't the time for those kind of thoughts. She looked to the ceiling, fighting back wave after wave of sorrow just as she heard a knock on the door. Had she really been lost in thought for that long?

"Yeah?" She called out, fixing her glasses and turning to see who entered. She knew even before the door opened that it was Z, coming in to check on her, or to tell her it was time for her to go on. The man opened the door and grinned a familiar, fatherly grin.

"Alright, kid! Your turn! Knock 'em dead!" He said cheerfully, raising a slight laugh from Vinyl. She took a few records and a pair of headphones from her backpack, quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She set the headphones around her neck and tucked the records under her arm, turning to Z and smiling gratefully.

"Thanks a lot for getting me in today, Z. I needed this," she said softly, to which Z smiled and put his hand on her arm.

"Anytime, kid. Anytime," he said, leading her through the hallways, up a flight of stairs, and eventually to the familiar door to the booth she had come to call home so many times. It opened slowly, and a man wearing very nondescript tan clothing stepped from it, nodding to Z as he left. Vinyl sighed and nudged the manager's shoulder.

"New talent?" She asked softly, causing a derisive snort to force its way from Z's throat.

"Talent? That's what they're calling him? Kid wouldn't know good music if it came up and punched him in the pecker. Gotta tell him what to play whenever he's here. Getting' on my last nerve, he is," Z grumbled, Vinyl letting loose a peal of laughter at the manager's frustration. "It's why I'm glad you're back, Vinyl. Heard some of your original stuff. You have some pretty nice beats. Lotta potential. You just lemme know if you need some extra help in the studio. And don't forget me when you're playing arenas," he said, gripping her arm again before turning around to announce her. She sighed and waited behind the door for a moment, before Z's voice came over the club's sound system.

"**Alright, alright, let's get someone who knows what she's doin' out here!**" To this, the crowd gave a raucous cheer of agreement, causing Vinyl to chuckle. "**Now, if any of you partiers've been here before, chances are you've seen this lady working the booth. If not? You'll find out ****what made this place great! And here she is! DJ Pon-3!**"

And just as he announced her name, she threw the door open, stepping out into the booth. As the cheers of approval met her ears, she threw her arms out and her head back, basking in the glory of the clubgoers. She quickly plugged her headphones into the jack, setting them on her ears and setting a record on the turntable. Before she began the music, she leaned down and angled the small microphone to her lips.

"I just want to say that I'm excited to be back, and I hope you all had a decent enough time with the last guy," she joked, getting a few laughs from some of the more inebriated patrons. "Anyway, you don't want to hear me yakkin' all Celestia forsaken night. You came here to have fun!" She finished, pushing the microphone away before spinning the record and adjusting a few dials. Deep, primal drumbeats and a dark, foreboding bass filled the club, bringing people to their feet and out onto the dancefloor. Vinyl smirked and nodded along with the rhythm of the song, making small adjustments as needed. The melodic sounds of the music rang through her ears, causing a sense of euphoria to rush through her veins.

_**I'm home.**_

As the next few hours rolled by, the music became more and more intense, and Vinyl was lost in every minutia of each pulse. Everything else faded, her world becoming a haze of swirling colors, pulsing with each beat of the bass. Her fingers danced along the dials, causing such minute dips and turns in each moment that everyone on the floor went along for the ride with her. She forgot about everything, about her apartment, about the cold air outside...

About him.

In those few hours, she felt truly alive. Her body ached with each purposefully injected drop of silence, but as the sounds flared to life once more, she felt herself writhe in their embrace. The violent pulses wracked her frame, the deep bass rooting her to the spot. She kept her hand on the stand, keeping her anchored in the world of the living so she wouldn't pass unwittingly into the unknown of her own creation. As the final song of the night began to die down, she felt herself slowly returning to her senses. She opened her eyes for the first time in hours, grinning loosely as she gazed down to the crowd of people, each entranced by her works. She sighed as she rooted herself in reality once more, bringing the microphone to her lips.

"Alright, everyone. My work here is done. But! Don't let that deter you. Keep on partying, my friends! Until next time!" She stated, causing a collective cheer and a few shouts of "Encore!" to erupt from the crowd. She waved to the crowd, blowing the occasional kiss before she left the booth. She sighed and shut the door behind her, starting down the flight of stairs and towards the green room. Just outside the door lay a rose and an envelope. Her name was scrawled in Z's familiar handwriting. She picked up the rose and smiled before opening the letter. Inside was a check for the night, something that she was looking forward to, along with a note.

"_**Hey, kid. Sorry I couldn't be there to give these to you in person. The misses needed me at home. But you ROCKED it! Gimme a call sometime, and we'll book you another gig. Take care.**_

_**~Z**_"

Vinyl smiled and pocketed the check and the note before heading into the green room. She placed her records and her headphones into her backpack before pulling out her change of clothes. After making sure no one else was in there with her, she shut the door and locked it. She quickly undressed to just her undergarments before slipping into a pair of loose blue jeans. She took a minute to look at herself in the mirror. She had removed her glasses in order to change, and the deep crimson of her eyes caught her sight. She turned away, forcing herself to turn away as a black sweatshirt made its way onto her torso. She shoved her other clothes into the pack before zipping it up, sighing as she threw her jacket on and hefted the backpack onto her shoulders. She left the green room, rose still in hand, and made her way down the hall and out of the club. The bouncer greeted her with a friendly nod, which she returned as she made her way down the street. She wasn't about to go home just yet. She had someone she needed to meet.

_**Hey, everyone! I've been having this idea stew around in my brain for a while, and I decided to finally give it a whirl! This is based in the universe Leigh-Anne G has created in her stories, "The Way You Love Me" and "Desperado." Definitely worht a peek if you haven't already! Especially since some of the moments in this story won't make much sense if you haven't read those two. XD Anyway, read and review! Hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Vinyl made her way down the now darkened streets of Ponyville, she let her mind wander. The sound of carriages making their way past her only served to bring her deeper into the realm of her own mind. The beats of her music were still pounding away in her head, bringing and atmosphere to her imaginings. She lost all bearing as to where she was going, and eventually sat down on a nearby bench. She didn't want to put herself in any unnecessary peril.

_**She was at the Winter Moon celebration. The music filled the room, and people from all over Equestria had joined in the festivities. She sat at her table with a few acquaintances, occasionally sipping at a glass of red wine. She wore a strapless scarlet dress, one that was perfectly tailored to fit her form perfectly and to fall halfway down her shins. She mentally reminded herself to thank Rarity later. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of slim sunglasses, the black lenses serving just as well as her usual, ostentatious purple shades. Despite the fact that the outside was pitch black, she felt more comfortable and able to find her way about than if she went without them. She looked around the dancing crowd, smiling to herself as she saw Fluttershy and... what was his name? Falchion? Vinyl had unwittingly teamed up with Pinkie Pie in their attempts to get Fluttershy to go to the gala with him. They had succeeded, it seemed. She had taken an opportunity to dance with the man, and after taking one look in his eyes, decided he was trustworthy enough to stay with Fluttershy.**_

_** Vinyl took another sip of her wine, running a finger through her unusually well-groomed head of hair. Just like she and Pinkie had teamed up to get Fluttershy to go, Rarity and Twilight had taken it upon themselves to convince her to get her hair done up for the celebrations. She grumbled something about well-to-do fashionistas and laughed before letting her attention drift to the band. They were each playing a classical instrument, much like an old friend had. Everything from cellos to violins to flutes were being used to bring the atmosphere to life. But one caught her attention, playing an instrument she thought was a novelty at best.**_

_** Sitting at the left side of the stage, a man in a black tuxedo, with a head of dark silver hair that fell neatly down to his shoulders, sat in a lavish chair, an elegantly-carved hurdy-gurdy in his lap. His eyes were closed, she couldn't tell if in concentration or ecstasy, as he lazily cranked the handle on the side of the instrument. The fingers on his left hand danced along the keys below the strings, bringing a myriad of sweet tones forth and blending them into the energetic symphony. She was able to pick out each and every individual note as it was played, and they were brilliantly put together. She could easily see him in a studio alongside her, adding his talents to her own, bringing electronic and classic together in a euphoric masterpiece. The thought brought a silly grin to her face, but as soon as her thoughts came together, the music stopped, leaving the hurdy-gurdy filling out the last moment with a single, droning tone. As she looked up to see what was going on, she noticed Applejack, her friend Big Mac's younger sister, going up to the stage and picking a violin from one of the instrumentalists. She was quickly joined by a rather handsome young man behind the piano. She smiled and closed her eyes, mouthing along with the man as he sang one of her favorite melodies, "The Shortest Day."**_

_** Instantly, ideas began to form in her head. A well-placed drum beat here. A primal boom of the deepest bass there. Just the faintest kiss of electric violin. The music that played out in her head almost completely distracted her from what was happening. Just as she came back to her senses, she spotted Big Mac and Rarity walking towards her table. She flashed her signature overconfident grin and waved them over. They both smiled and took a seat, Vinyl shaking both of their hands respectively.**_

_** "Mac! Good to see you! It's been forever!" She said happily, taking a second to notice the beautiful ring on Rarity's finger. She made a note of it, but decided to ask about it later. "And Rarity. Thank you so much for making this dress. It's absolutely perfect!" She said, noting each scar upon the woman's otherwise flawless skin. She shuddered at the thought of what she had gone through, and the man who did it to her. She made an oath to herself that if he ever got out, she would hunt him down personally for making a friend suffer.**_

_** "Why, it was no trouble at all, Vinyl. You wear it very well, I must say," Rarity's voice brought her back to reality, causing her to blush a bit. Hearing that from the woman who, in her eyes, defined beauty, meant a lot to her. But of course, the nod of approval she received from Big Mac meant even more. "But. Look at this," Rarity said, offering her ringed hand to Vinyl, who took a look at the beautiful diamond ring that sat upon her finger. She knew exactly what she was telling her.**_

_** "Oh Celestia... Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"She practically squealed, pulling Rarity into an embrace, who smiled and squeezed Vinyl in return.**_

_** "Thank you, dear! I'm so excited. I'm going to spend my years with this gorgeous man. I couldn't ask for more!" She said, quickly nestling into Big Mac's cheek. He turned his head to the side, kissing the crown of Rarity's head. Vinyl, however, nearly fell back into her chair, her jaw slack.**_

_** "Big Mac? You're marrying **_**Big Mac?**_**" She asked, more for her own sake than anyone else. Rarity nodded happily, giving Big Mac a quick kiss on the lips. Vinyl felt crushed. Shattered. Destroyed. Big Mac? The one man she actually felt something for? The man she would've given up her career to be with? She had to fight back tears for a moment before she could speak.**_

___Keep it together, Vinyl. Keep it together..._

_** "I'm... so happy for you two. I really am," she said, forcing a smile for the happy couple. Big Mac nodded before looking up to the stage, his face dropping instantly. Vinyl looked up to see his younger sister kissing the man behind the piano. She could see Rarity's hand on his arm, and with this apparent scandal the perfect distraction, Vinyl slowly stood up. "I just... need to go get some air. Is that alright with you two? It's a bit stuffy in here," she said softly, her voice nearly cracking on several occasions. Rarity looked back and nodded before turning her attention back to her fiancee. Vinyl quickly stepped out from her seat, making her way through the crowd of people and eventually finding her way outside. She went to the one of the side walls, leaned against it, and felt her knees buckle instantly. She fell to the ground, causing her glasses to fall from their perch as sobs began to wrack her frame. She had lost the man of her dreams. He had never known how she'd felt about him. And it was all **_**their **_**fault.**_

_** Those disgusting, foul, grotesque, Luna-damned abominations she had the nerve to call her eyes.**_

_** She buried her face in her hands, tears flowing freely at that point. She rarely removed her sunglasses in front of anyone. Not since she began wearing them when she was just a girl. She had to worry about what people would think of her just because of them. But Rarity... She had the most gorgeous blue eyes. They shone with every emotion she felt, and they brought the light to every conversation. Hers? They caused everything to darken. They brought her nothing but pain. People **__**she thought she loved turning away in disgust as she revealed herself to them. Being taunted and beaten for them. It was all too much. She had to hide them away. And now she would never be able to show Big Mac how she felt. Rarity had beaten her to it...**_

_** Suddenly, she heard music. A hurdy-gurdy played nearby, but she couldn't tell where it was. Could someone have seen her? She took a moment to regain her composure, quickly reaching for her shades and perching them over her ears again before she began to follow the notes. It took a few minutes, but she finally arrived at the source. It was the man from before, sitting on a bench outside, cranking away on the hurdy-gurdy just as he did inside. She was relieved, since he was so far away that he couldn't have seen her unless he'd been looking for her. She slowly walked up to him.**_

_** "Excuse me?"**_

_** His eyes opened slowly, revealing the deep hazel irises his eyelids kept hidden. He looked up to her with a pleasant, knowing smile.**_

_** "Vinyl Scratch, right?" He asked. Vinyl was taken aback. He knew her?**_

_** "Yeah... How do you know my name?" She asked, eying him suspiciously. He chuckled and shrugged.**_

_** "I make it a habit to remember the names of the disc jockeys that play around here. Your work at the Black Mare? Brilliant. Definitely studio-quality," he said, patting the seat next to him with his free hand as his other kept working at the handle of the instrument. She sat slowly, watching his hand go back to dancing along the keys, producing a melodious chorus of sound to ring forth.**_

_** "Thanks. I never thought I'd see anyone who played hurdy-gurdy, to be honest. Let alone someone who actually played it well," she said, raising a laugh from the man next to her. He offered the hand working the keys to her.**_

_** "Name's Thorn," he said, grinning as she took his hand and shook it. She chuckled and leaned back.**_

_** "Mind if I just listen to you play?" She asked, watching him nod and continue his work on the instrument.**_

__She snapped out of her reverie, remembering why she was out on such a cold night after a gig to begin with. She and Thorn had arranged to meet at a late-night coffee shop after she finished at the club so they could talk. She stood up and sighed, watching the cloud of her breath drift up into the dark sky before continuing her walk. She was only a few minutes away from where she was going, but she wanted to be there as soon as she could. She didn't want to be late to a meeting with a man she found so fascinating.

After a minute or so of walking, she spotted the sign of the shop she was looking for. Grateful to get out of the cold again, she quickly opened the door and walked in, scanning the tables. She saw Thorn waving her over, so she slipped out of the jacket she wore and strolled over, taking a seat across the table from him. He was dressed rather casually, a far-cry from what he wore to the celebrations. He wore a red sweater and a pair of loose blue jeans. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled, adjusting her glasses and looking back up to him.

"Hey, Thorn. Sorry if I'm a bit late. Getting here from the club took a bit longer than I thought," she said with a chuckle. The man nodded and waved it off.

"No problem. I'm just glad you could make it at all. I know how busy that place gets," he teased, taking a sip of his coffee. A waitress came up to the table, asking if Vinyl wanted anything to drink. She ordered water, not wanting to stay up all night, before turning back to Thorn, who had ordered another cup of coffee.

"How can you drink that stuff this late? You'll be up all night," she joked, bringing another laugh from him. Just like the music he played, his laugh was the perfect thing for her.

"Vinyl, I've been drinking coffee for longer than I can remember. I do it mainly for the taste now," he replied, lazily pouring cream and dumping a few packets of sugar into the beverage before giving it a quick stir. He brought it to his lips, taking a long sip before sighing happily and placing the cup down. "Anyway, how was the gig? I'm sure people were dying to get in if you were playing," he said, causing Vinyl to blush. He seemed to know just what to say, but he was more than likely just making pleasant conversation. She shrugged.

"Busy enough, I guess. Business looks like it's gone down since I last played there, but it's been years. And I guess the DJ they've had on for the past few months doesn't know a record from a carriage wheel," she grumbled, causing another bout of laughter to ring forth from Thorn. He took a deep breath before looking back up to Vinyl.

"You're serious? Oh Luna... What were they thinking? A place like that, they _need_ a good DJ. It's a good thing you're back there. I'd hate to see them go under," he said, shaking his head and taking another sip of coffee. The waitress came back with Vinyl's water just then, placing it on the table in front of her. Vinyl nodded and picked it up, taking a long sip. The cold liquid making its way down to her stomach soothed her, having not taken a drink since before she went to the club.

The two talked for what seemed like hours, discussing music, the Winter Moon celebration, and other assorted topics. They decided to meet up again soon, after or perhaps during Vinyl's next set at the Mare. They put their jackets on and left the shop, Thorn picking up the bill for both of them. He said he had some money he needed to spend from the concert earlier, so he didn't mind it at all. Vinyl smiled and stepped out into the cold with him, their breath soaring to the sky together. She turned to him.

"I haven't had that much fun talking to someone for a long time. I needed this. Thanks," she said, giving him a friendly hug. He smiled and returned it, his warm embrace inviting her to stay. She couldn't. They'd just met! Sure, she was now looking for a man she could be with, but that wasn't an excuse to dive headlong into something. Was it?

"Me too, Vinyl. Hope to catch you at the Mare sometime soon. I'd love to hear how your sound's evolved since I last heard you," he said, the two pulling away. Vinyl blushed, the deep red visible on her light skin. She quickly reached into her pocket.

"You have a pen?" She asked, grinning her cocksure grin when he pulled one from his pocket. She removed a pad of paper from hers, quickly jotting down a series of numbers and her name. "Here's my number. Gimme a call in a day or so. I should have something booked by then," she said, handing him the slip of paper and his pen. He took them both and put the pen in his jeans pocket, tucking the slip of paper into his jacket pocket.

"Will do. Talk to you later," he said, waving to her. She returned the wave.

"Later, Thorn!" She called out before they both turned to head their separate ways. It took Vinyl longer than she would like to return to her mess of an apartment. She took long steps to avoid a good majority of the clutter on her way to the bedroom. She slipped out of her clothes and undergarments, practically leaping into bed and wrapping the comforter around herself. Unlike the nights since she found out about Mac's engagement, she fell and stayed asleep, enjoying a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day flew by rather quickly. Vinyl spent the day in her apartment, in front of her computer, working on a new track to debut during her next night at the Mare. She got a call from Z at about noon, letting her know that he had her booked for the next night and that he looked forward to seeing her. She was kicking herself for not getting Thorn's number when she picked up a call from him. He let her know that he would be there, and that he would be looking forward to seeing her. Despite the niceties they exchanged on the phone, that last statement still made her blush. No one had ever really told her they were looking forward to seeing her. Not any man who'd known her for the amount of time they'd known each other, anyway. Her daydreams that day were filled with music... and Thorn. Various images ran through her head; him with his hurdy-gurdy during an autumn evening, his upbringing, his hands running up and down her...

The day had droned on before her imagination took over. And it showed in her music. The track she had been arranging, while she originally intended to be a pounding dance number, now pulsed with pure sexual energy. Listening to the finished product nearly brought her over the edge. Had it really been that long since she had been with someone? No, no it hadn't... had it? She remembered, she had been saving herself for Big Mac. She had been touched before, but she'd never actually _been_ with a man. She wanted that honor to belong to the man she loved. The man she would die for. The man she...

She broke down that evening, her face buried in the comforter that sprawled along her bed, soaking it with tears that she'd held in for too long. She slammed her fists into the bed, asking herself why it couldn't be her, why he chose Rarity. She looked in the mirror and found her answer. Her own reflection glared back at her, its crimson orbs meeting her own. She grimaced and made a snarl at it before burying her face again. It didn't take much longer until she fell asleep.

Where the dreams of the nights following the revelation of Mac's engagement were filled with nightmares, this night was different. It began the same, Big Mac snubbing her to be with his new fiancee, and Rarity mocking her openly. She was broken. Alone. And then... music. The first droning tones of a familiar song. She raised herself to find Thorn, sitting on the bench where they first met, slowly cranking the handle of his treasured instrument. She sat beside him, and the music filled her until the morning.

She awoke with a slow, pleasant stirring that blossomed into full awareness. She let out a pleased groan as she rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table. It read noon. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. The same numbers. She had never slept in that late before, not even after particularly wild nights at the club. She rolled herself to the edge of the bed before ungracefully swinging her feet out and planting them on the floor, forcing herself to get up and ready for the day ahead. More aptly, the _night_ ahead.

The day was spent making sure arrangements at the club were set, that the track was ready to be played to a live crowd, and that she looked as good as possible. She had gotten Thorn's number during their conversation the day before, which prompted her to call him a few hours before the gig to assure herself that he was going to come. Why did she need his assurance, she wondered. She'd never needed anyone's assurance in her life, much less that of a man she'd met only a few weeks before. She'd always been the cocky one, which led to a bit of trouble in her younger days. But she always pulled through, no matter what. But him, he was different. She'd actually told him to let Z know that he could come back to the green room to visit her after her time.

The day was a blur until she found herself in the green room. Her familiar violet shades were perched over her abominable eyes. She was clad in a black tank-top with a mesh undershirt covering her arms and a pair of ripped and faded jeans. Her jacket hung beside the door, along with her backpack that held her records. She lay sprawled out on the couch, waiting for her time in the booth. She stared at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity before she heard the pleasant sound of the door being opened. Z poked his head in a smiled at her, causing a smile to break out across her lips.

"Five minutes, V. Knock 'em dead," he said, laughing a bit as Vinyl rolled off the couch and onto her feet.

"Don't I always?" She asked teasingly, eliciting another laugh from the manager.

"These guys is looking for something good tonight. You'll deliver. You always do," he said before turning around and shutting the door. Vinyl grinned and took a long moment to stretch, loosening herself so that she was comfortable in the booth. She would be comfortable anyway, as long as there was good music. She watched the clock, each minute ticking by unbearably before she finally picked up her backpack, left the room and headed down the hall to the booth. As the new face left for the night, she stood outside the door, allowing Z to announce her again before she took a graceful step out, spreading her arms wide to bask in the applause of the club-goers. She felt like a goddess in that moment, and her subjects wished to hear her wisdom. She brought out her first record and set it on the turntable. The music started...

And her grip on reality slipped.

As the music roared to life, her vision blurred and slowly shifted to encompass every note that burst forth from the speakers. Every beat rocked her to her very core, and every soaring note drove her higher and deeper into her bliss. Colors swam in her vision, the throbbing beat of the music sending pulses of light into her body. She held her table with one hand, her grip threatening to crack the very wood as she desperately tried to keep some ties to reality. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly let the music die down, preparing to introduce the track she wrote for this day. She leaned towards the microphone, addressing the revelers below.

"Hey, everyone. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to try out a new track on ya," she said, causing a roar of applause to erupt from the crowd. She laughed before continuing. "Good. Even if you didn't want it, I'd still play it," she joked, listening to the chuckles that came from the crowd. "Anyway, enjoy. Don't forget to tip the bartender. Celestia knows the poor guy needs it," she joked again, looking over to the bartender and giving a thumbs-up. The slender man behind the bar gave her a playfully obscene gesture in return. She laughed and reached into her pack, pulling out the disc with her new track. She set it in the machine, and prepared herself. The music started out soft, almost faint, with slow ministrations set to a steady rhythm. She slowly brought the music higher, and higher, until she felt the crowd's tension match her own.

She released.

A blast of color burst forth as she brought the music to a natural high, the driving energy stirring a primal lust deep within her. She threw her head back, lips parted, and rocked with the pulsing beat of the song. She'd never before written something so... sexual. So raw. So... pure. She kept rocking her body, matching the pace set by an unseen lover. She slowly cracked one of her eyes open to see the crowd entranced in the dark rhythms, each finding their partners and giving their own tender touches on the dance floor. But, in the corner, she could see Thorn. He was leaning against the bar, eying her with... an emotion she couldn't identify. Was it want? Indifference? She couldn't tell.

The song died down after a few moments of agonizing arousal. She panted and leaned over the table, gazing out over the crowd with a smirk. She could see them beginning to wind down, and her time was up. She grinned and brought the microphone to her lips again.

"It's good to be back, isn't it? Well, that's all the time I have for tonight. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Who knows? I might be down there a little later on," she said before blowing a playful kiss to the crowd and leaving the booth. She sighed and hefted her pack over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway towards the green room, picking up her check from Z along the way. As she approached the door, she heard something. She placed her ear against the solid wood to hear a hurdy-gurdy being played on the other side. She chuckled and slowly opened the door to find Thorn on the couch, cranking away at his hurdy-gurdy as if nothing were happening. The notes were familiar, and she realized with a blush that he'd adapted her new song to his own instrument. She noted what he was wearing, which was a black leather jacket with a plain white tee-shirt underneath, and a pair of loose blue jeans. She slowly closed the door, making sure it shut quietly before sneaking over to sit next to him on the couch. He didn't seem to notice until a moment later, when he finished playing and sighed. He looked over to her with a surprised smile.

"You're quiet when you want to be, aren't you?" He asked softly, setting the instrument down and turning to face her. She chuckled and nodded, turning herself so that they could talk.

"I can be. I'm not always loud and obnoxious, you know," she teased, bringing a chuckle from the man next to her. She then leaned forward a bit. "How did you already know exactly what was in that song? It took me hours!" She asked, bringing a shy smile to his lips. He traced his fingers along the wood of his instrument before responding.

"I don't usually tell people this, but I think I can trust you. I hope I'm right," he said with a nervous laugh before continuing, "I've been told that I have... eidetic memory when it comes to music. Whenever I hear a piece of music, I never forget it. It becomes... I wanna say it becomes a part of me. Even if it's a song I only heard bits and pieces from. I never let them go. I can't," he said, his gaze turned to the instrument in his lap. Vinyl listened, slightly fascinated by what he told her. To not forget any piece of music she ever heard... She would relish that opportunity. She leaned forward, her eyes locked on his, although he wouldn't be able to tell from her glasses.

"Any piece of music? Can you remember anything else that clearly?" She asked, which brought a soft sigh and a shake of the head from Thorn.

"No, just music. I'm happy with that, though. There are some things I feel that I shouldn't remember. Some small events not worth remembering," he said calmly, but she could see the hurt in his eyes. She leaned back and sighed softly.

"When did you realize you had this... memory?" She inquired, which brought a sad smile to his face.

"It was when I first started learning to play the hurdy-gurdy, when I was a kid. I was ten at the time. The first time I cranked, a memory came to me. My mother, singing an ancient hymn when I was a baby, praising Celestia. This hymn... it isn't known to many. Every time I play it, people think I made it up. But... my mother learned it from her mother. And she learned it from her father. It kept going down the line, and it came from the time when Celestia's rule began. When the three nations had ceased their warring over Equestria, and the great blizzard subsided. It was the first song I played. And one I still play today," he said, a tear rolling down his cheek. She almost reached out and wiped it away.

"_By Celestia, what's wrong with me? I can't be feeling something like this for him already..._" she thought, leaning forward and catching his eyes again. "Could you... play it for me?" She asked, which brought a pleasantly surprised look to his face. He hesitated, nervous, before nodding and lifting his hurdy-gurdy up and slowly beginning to crank the handle. A slow, deep melody rang forth from the strings as his fingers delicately worked the keys, the crank being moved at a slow, steady rate. The music shook her, and it seemed like it would only be the instrument.

But he began singing.

His voice suddenly rang out, and it brought her deeper into the song. His voice was pure, and the timbre of it cut so beautifully into the melody provided by the instrument. His deep voice poured forth in a language with older bones than Celestia herself. It shocked her that he could even remember something so strange, yet so... haunting. The tongue of their forefathers seemed to fill the room more than a chorus singing their own language could. She closed her eyes, thoroughly entranced in his song. When he finished, she found herself with her head resting on his shoulder. She was loathe to move until she realized the awkwardness of the situation. She suddenly leaned up and looked into his eyes. A glimmer in them said that he'd enjoyed how close she was, and she gave a smile to let him know she enjoyed it as well.

"That was... beautiful," she said, almost lost for words. He let a faint blush line his cheeks before sighing.

"Thank you... That means a lot, really," he said, blinking a few times before setting the instrument lower on his lap again. Vinyl leaned back against the couch, lost in thought for a moment before Thorn's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You... want to go get a drink or something?" She blinked. Was he asking her out? She looked to him and smiled, nodding towards the door.

"I don't feel like hanging out here. Not in the mood for booze tonight. I'd rather... visit the coffee shop?" she asked, which brought a relieved smile from him. She could tell that the club wasn't really his preferred atmosphere, but it still meant a lot that he showed up.

"Sure. I could use a cup of coffee," he said with a chuckle, bringing one from Vinyl as well. They stood up together, walking over to the coat rack for Vinyl to grab her winter coat. She slipped into it before smiling to Thorn, who'd put his hurdy-gurdy into a custom made case. She led him out of the club and into the cold, which he relished. She shuddered, which caused him to smile and wrap an arm around her. She blushed, and could tell that he was blushing as well.

"You're cold. Figured I'd keep you warm," he said nervously. She smiled and leaned into him, enjoying the extra heat as they took a slow, leisurely walk to their new favorite coffee shop.

_**(( Hey, everyone! I'm sorry this took so long. I've been a bit busy with work and whatnot. Especially Skyrim. Kinda shamelessly addicted. XD Anyway, here's a new chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy! Don't forge to review! ))**_


	4. Chapter 4

The night went on rather smoothly. Vinyl and Thorn made their way through the snow to their favorite hang-out. They discussed their favorite genres of music, and Thorn surprised her by saying his was either techno or heavy metal. Such a refined, talented musician on an instrument she wouldn't normally associate with those radically different genres, it caught her off-guard. After the initial shock, they discussed their favorite artists and groups, to which Vinyl was pleasantly surprised to find many similarities in their tastes. The talk seemed to last for a few mere moments, but the reality was that they'd spent three hours in the cafe. Thorn had noticed the time and, after pointing it out to Vinyl, the two left the cafe. They stood outside for a few moments before Thorn spoke.

"Do you... want me to walk you home? It's pretty dark out..." He stammered, a blush working its way onto his cheeks. Vinyl couldn't help but giggle a bit.She couldn't help but find him adorable after that display.

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Besides, I'd love to continue our conversation," she replied, bringing a nervous smile to his face as she began to lead him down the street. They continued to talk about their favorite music and other things, including a few stories from Thorn about his performances in Canterlot. She found it comforting, having someone to talk about those things with. She didn't realize how nice it would be to talk about performances with someone, about the pressures of appearance (which, for her, weren't that big of a concern), and how difficult some managers could be.

After a few minutes of joyful banter, they arrived in front of Vinyl's apartment building. Vinyl sighed and turned to Thorn with a smile.

"Thanks, Thorn. I had a great night," she said, a light blush tinting her pale cheeks. Thorn scratched the back of his head, a blush warming his own face.

"I did, too... I... I guess this is good night, then?" He asked with a smile. Vinyl blinked slightly, smiling at him. Was he interested in her? She took a step towards him, gently taking his hand in her own.

"Thorn... Would you like to go out sometime? Maybe get some dinner?" She blurted out, barely noticing what she was saying. She blinked and blushed, squeezing his hand slightly. Thorn couldn't find an immediate response, but after a moment, he squeezed her hand in return.

"I'd like that. I really would. Maybe... a couple nights from now? Thursday, maybe?" He asked, trying not to let any hint of excitement leak into his voice. Vinyl smiled and nodded.

"Thursday sounds fantastic," she said simply, "Want to meet me here, and we can decide where to go from there?" She asked, which brought a slight nod from Thorn. Then, before she could even think about what she was doing, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Thorn's cheek. She stayed there for a moment, enjoying the closeness until she realized what she was doing. She pulled back as suddenly as she kissed him, a bright red painted upon both of their faces. Vinyl couldn't bring herself to apologize, since Thorn's eyes... it seemed like she could see right through her sunglasses and into her eyes.

"Vinyl, I..." Thorn began, but Vinyl cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Thorn. I don't know what came over me. I just... I..." Before she could finish, she felt a soft pair of lips against her own. She looked up to see Thorn, eyes closed, with his lips against hers. She panicked for a moment, not certain what to make of this sudden turn of events. Within a moment, though, she relaxed and melted into the kiss, her arms draping over his shoulders and locking behind his neck. Their breaths met in a heated haze between them as their kiss continued, and Vinyl couldn't help but let out a pleased whimper as their lips crushed against each other.

The passion seemed to last for hours before Thorn slowly, hesitantly pulled away, his eyes fluttering open and gazing upon her face. Vinyl took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, although he couldn't tell. As he reached for her face, she knew exactly why. She quickly caught his hands in hers, looking at him with a playful pout.

"Not now. I'm... not comfortable without these on..." She said softly, looking towards the ground before turning her gaze back to Thorn. He looked confused, but he nodded in acknowledgment before squeezing her hand.

"Alright. I'm... I'm sorry," he said, looking to her apologetically. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe someday. Just not today," she said before turning back to the door, looking to him one last time. "Good night, Thorn. See you Thursday."

Thorn nodded and smiled, offering a soft wave in return before turning to walk away. Vinyl smiled and gave a soft sigh before walking through the door, up the stairs and into her apartment. It took mere moments for her to get undressed, into bed, and to fall into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Thursday rolled by quickly. Vinyl had spent the past few days working on another new track to debut during her next set at the Mare. Her thoughts often drifted to Thorn, and the kiss they'd shared after their last meeting. She could still taste him on her lips, still feel his arms around her. It brought out a longing she hadn't felt since before... finding out about Big Mac. The thought of him and Rarity made her burn with envy. But then she thought of Thorn, about his music and his affection. It brought her out of the void and drove her to continue her work.

The song was finished by Thursday. She wanted Thorn to hear it. To tell her what he thought about it. From her first time listening to the whole thing, she found it conveyed one thing: longing. From the subtle notes of piano to the drop, all of it spoke to the piece of her that desired someone of her own. It nearly brought her to tears when she thought about it. She shook it off, deciding to get ready for her date. She hadn't showered since the day after she went out to the club and cafe with Thorn, she was so involved with her song writing. She stumbled into her bathroom and set the water, slipping out of her underwear and stepping in.

The hot water felt heavenly against her pale skin, driving a low moan of bliss from her parted lips. She picked up a bar of soap and brought it to a lather in her hands, slowly dragging it along her skin. She let out a slight gasp as she passed over her pert breasts. She didn't remember the last time she'd been touched. It didn't matter. The feeling was too great to pass up. A subtle flick of her wrist, a wet trail lower and lower. A touch to her most sensitive place, and her voice caught. Her thoughts raced, fantasies flitting like the water trailing down her body. Her touching became rougher, more desperate as one particular thought stuck to her.

"Thorn..."

Her muttering surprised herself, but it drove her pleasure to new heights. She rocked her hips in time with her hands, her panting grew to moans of ecstasy. She leaned back against the shower wall, her legs threatening to give out. The pleasure flooded her mind as she imagined Thorn coming into the shower with her. Pinning her to the wall, lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder. Making love to her until she couldn't see straight, their coupling leading to an explosion of passion. As the peak found its way to her, her cries of passion growing louder and louder. She screamed his name, her hands buried into the pleasurable center between her legs. She shuddered in release, opening her eyes to find she was the only one there. Her fantasy hadn't come true without her knowing. She was disappointed, but she didn't let it linger. She finished bathing, her hair getting washed as well as her body before she turned the water off. She stepped out and toweled herself off, throwing on a fresh set of underwear before going back to her computer.

She made a few last-minute tweaks to the melodies before she needed to get dressed. She wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. She downloaded it to her music player before getting up taking a minute to stretch before going to her chest of drawers, opening two before thinking. How did she want to go? Flirty? Seductive? Casual? Playful? She was in a bit of a dilemma, she figured. She didn't want to seem desperate, but at the same time, she didn't want to seem off-limits. She chose something simple, which she hoped got her point across. She slipped into a black skirt, one that came to a halt just below her knees. She checked herself in the mirror, flashing her cocky grin before she pulled herself into a white top. The clothing hugged her form, giving a view of her curves, leading her to snicker. She twirled about before the mirror. She hadn't felt this giddy about getting dressed up in what felt like ages. She thought about it for a minute before pushing it aside. She was excited. She hadn't been on a date for a long time.

A knock on the door. Was he here already? She looked to the clock. No, he was right on time. She almost skipped to the door, catching herself and putting on her glasses before she opened it. The hinges creaked as Thorn came into sight. Her jaw nearly dropped. He wore a black blazer, a white dress shirt under it. His blue jeans hugged his hips tightly. She smiled. Wider than she'd intended to. Wider than she had in a long time.

"Hey, Thorn. Come on in," she said, as calmly as she could manage. "I was just looking for some shoes to wear tonight. Make yourself comfortable. Sorry about the mess." She laughed as she looked in her living room closet for a pair of heels. She didn't wear them often, only when she was going for a good look. She heard Thorn chuckle behind her.

"Vinyl Scratch, dressed up for something other than the Gala? I'm shocked," he teased, getting a playful swat on the chest in response. "In all seriousness? You look fantastic, Vinyl. Even better than when we met at the Gala." She felt her cheeks heat up in a blush. She grinned back at him, and behind her glasses, she winked.

"You don't look too bad yourself, hot shot. I like that jacket on you. Very nice," she replied, getting another chuckle from him as she stood up with a pair of black heels. She slipped into them, taking a minute to get used to the balancing before she turned to face Thorn again. "Now, any idea where we should go?" Thorn shrugged.

"Heard about this nice place downtown. Some good seafood and steak. That sound good?" He asked, walking to the door. Vinyl grinned widely.

"Boy, you read my mind. Let's go," she joked, taking his hand and leaving her apartment with him. She locked up behind them, and as they kept walking, he gave her a peck on the cheek. She couldn't help but blush. His return of affection when they last met surprised her, but this was another thing entirely. That had been in response to her own affections, but this had come out of the blue. She looked to him and returned the kiss, smiling and walking with him. They exited the building together and began their walk downtown.

"Their conversation picked up from the last time they met. They talked about recent projects, and Vinyl pulled out her music player for him to sample the new track she'd put together. They listened together, Vinyl watching as his head began to nod with the music. As the song died down, he smiled and handed it back to her, praising it as one of her best songs. She blushed, stuffing the device back into her purse as they continued walking. They continued chatting as they reached downtown. The clopping of hooves rang out as carriages made their way along the cobbled roads. They found their way to the restaurant in question, quickly getting in and getting seated. The establishment was fairly new, but it had gained in popularity rather quickly.

It was going to be an interesting night, that's for sure.


End file.
